The Art of Seduction
by Unseenbeforethedawn
Summary: discontinued. No reviews please
1. Chapter 1

The bell rung in Ridgeway's Prepatory Academy. A boy and a girl were seen walking together, the girl, wearing a white collared shirt, a blue tie, and plaid skirt, along with dress shoes brushed shoulders against a boy wearing a similar get up. But wearing slacks. They locked eyes and smirked. Fredward Benson, and Carlotta Shay were their names. Other wise known as Ridgeway's power couple. Not really boyfriend and girlfriend of course. Knowing each other since birth, growing up together, seeing both person's weaker sides, theses two couldn't let the other go. They both knew too much, about the families. Things that would ruin them. They couldn't have that, now could they?

"Lovely morning isn't it, Fredward?" Carly smiled at the ebony haired boy. Who smirked.

"Absolutely, Carlotta. As is always in Ridgeway Prep." he sarcastically spoke.

"What are you talking about, it's always rainy." with a look of annoyance, he smacked his forehead. Carly giggled.

"Relax. I was only being foolish." Freddie snorted. Slamming his fist against the steel blue locker, and black padlock. Both of which, opening simultaneously. Carly looked in awe.

"You still have yet to teach me that, you know."

"You're weak. Ms. Shay. I can't teach my physically weak counterpart something so strong. You would break those petite hands of yours. Maybe even a nail." he laughed.

"Funny, Benson. You don't know what I am capable of physically." smirked the brunette.

"Right. Say, isn't your cousin supposed to be transferring in?" queried Freddie.

"Ah, Samantha. Yes, she's transferring in today, actually. Now, I must warn you. She's a virgin." at this, Freddie smiled deviously.

"She's lived a sheltered life, my aunt Pamela was a drug addict, that's why you never met her, or Sam. I also never knew my uncle. He left before Sam was born. Sam was home-schooled most her life. Lucky for her, she received the singing scholarship Ridgeway has." Freddie nodded impressed.

"Her birthday is next week, she will be eighteen." Freddie quirked an eyebrow.

"How intriguing. Eighteen, and a virgin. My birthday isn't for another year. Why the late gift?" he winked.

"Oh stop that. She's very innocent. She isn't a piece of meat." Carly scolded.

"I never said she was. But virgin's are my favorite. I'd give her the ride of a lifetime. You seem to know what a good lover I am." Carly blushed.

"We both promised to never speak of that again!"

"We are best friends. It was only natural I was your first."

"No it wasn't, you seduced me!" Fought the girl.

"You enjoyed it." Freddie whispered, kissing her neck once. Moving his hands to her skinny hips, backing her up so she was pressed against his groin.

"This is how it started." he replied.

"It's not going to end the same way!" snapped Carly, moving away from him. The voice of headmaster Franklin over the intercom, stopped the oncoming fight.

"Carlotta Shay and Fredward Benson, to the office immediately. That is all." his voice clicked off.

"Samantha must be here." Carly smiled, walking towards the office. Freddie trailing behind her.

**SxFxSxFxS**

"Now, Samantha-"

"Sam." corrected the curly blonde haired girl.

"Now Sam." he began again. "I understand this is your first year of public school. Correct?"

"Yes, Sir." he nodded curtly.

"Carlotta Shay is your cousin as well?"

"Yes."

"I will call her and Fredward Benson down, they will be your guides. Have a seat by the door. Here is your schedule." Headmaster Franklin said, handing Sam her classes.

"And Sam?" the blonde turned around.

"Welcome to Ridgeway. I expect to hear your beautiful voice." a smile of pure generosity graced his features. Sam blushed.

"Thank you. Headmaster."

Carly and Freddie walked in the door, making Sam look up. Smiling, the brunette pulled the blonde to her feet and into a hug.

"Samantha, It's so good to see you, Welcome honey, welcome." she exclaimed happily. Freddie couldn't see much of the girl called Samantha. He rolled his eyes at Carly's overly affectionate nature. And cleared his throat. Carly released the hug.

"Finally, you let her breathe." Carly stood beside him, as he examined her, head to toe. She blushed under his gaze.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" his words directed to Sam

"Sam. Sam Puckett." she said meekly. He laughed.

"Well _Samantha._" he drawled on her name, sounding sweet on his toungue. "I am Fredward. Please, call me Freddie." She nodded, and spoke boldly.

"And you call me Sam." he smiled cockily

"Samantha better suits you." this time, she didn't fight him.

"Freddie, knock it off. Let me see your schedule. And we'll start the tour." she said, taking her cousins class list out of her shaking hands. Freddie noticed this.

"You're shaking, you shouldn't be so scared. I can smell fear dripping off you." he pressed, stepping towards her. She bit her lip and locked her eyes on the floor.

He put a finger under her chin, and made her look up. Her eyes were ice blue, beautiful. He curled a strand of hair around his finger and let it drop. She blushed again. He smiled. As Carly turned towards them. Missing Freddie's movements. Sam walked to meet her at the door. Freddie opened it, appearing generous.

"After you, _Samantha._" he watched her walk out with her head down. Turning to Carly he whispered.

"She looks good. Good enough to fuck." He felt his pants tighten slightly. Watching the innocent blonde's hips sway in her plaid skirt. Unknowingly, arousing him. Carly moved out the door next. Leaving Freddie exit last.

Oh yes. This will be a lovely year, indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

"What causes you to come to Ridgeway?" Sam blushed at this, but kept walking. "Not much of a talker, eh?" Carly turned annoyed.

"Freddie!" she warned. Turning to a room, marked two-forty-eight. Cutting off any further conversation.

"Hello, Ms. Briggs." Carly greeted the redheaded Choir teacher with a smile. She smiled a smile back. Noticing Sam.

"Is this the transfer student?"

"Yes, Ma'am. She is in your singing program."

"Ah, yes. Welcome aboard, Ms. Puckett. Great to have another singer in our presence." Sam blushed.

"Thank you."

"Why don't you sing, Samantha." Freddie smirked, as Carly smacked him.

"Excellent idea! Fredward. Please, sing something, Samantha."

"A-alright. Just an excerpt. This is from the song _I'm Coming Home._ Clearing her throat, and closing her eyes, she began to sing.

_I'm coming home,_

_I'm coming home,_

_Tell the world, I'm coming home._

_Let the pain, wash away. All the pain from yesterday._

_I know my kingdom awaits, and they've forgotten my mistakes._

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home._

_The the world I'm coming home..._

Freddie, Carly, and Ms. Briggs, stared in awe. Her voice was so angelic and haunting. Ms. Briggs applauded. Smiling.

"Welcome again, Samantha. Ridgeway Choir will be pleased to have you!"

"Thank you for your kindness. It means so much to me!"

"Not a problem. Come in and practice whenever you like!"

"Come on, the lunch bell is going to ring." Carly said noticing the time.

"Okay. Come along, Samantha." Freddie insisted. The walk to the lunch hall was quiet. The sneaking eyes of Sam and Freddie, was all others would've seen.

**FxSxFxSxF**

Seated at there own table outside, Freddie spoke. A piece of pizza leaning toward his lips. Carly was at the smoothie bar ordering a smoothie.

"Where did a girl like you get a voice like that?" Sam caught eyes with the boy across from her.

"When I was younger, My mother used to sing. I never knew why. It was the same sad melody, over and over. But her voice was so hauntingly addictive. I couldn't get enough. She was my biggest inspiration."

"My mother died when I was two. I didn't know much of her. My Uncle Adam took me in, and sent me here." Sam put a supporting hand on the boys shoulder.

"Thank you for telling me about your mother. It must be hard. I'm terribly sorry for your loss. I'm sure she loves you. And she is so proud of you." whispered the blonde.

His eyes locked on Sam's warm expression. Smiling slightly. Sam's heart beat unnaturally fast.

"I have the great pleasure of being one of the first people to meet you. Carly is lucky to have such a lovely cousin, such as yourself in the family. It's a sin I haven't met you sooner." Freddie leaned in, resting his hand on hers, staring into her eyes. She blushed deeply.

"I-Uh, have to go to the bathroom. Excuse me."

"Polite, and a sweetheart. You just get better and better, don't you, my dear? Don't worry, I'll release the vixen in you yet." Freddie mumbled staring at the shy beauty. Carly sat down turning her attention towards Freddie.

"Where did Sam go?"

"The bathroom." Smirked the boy.

"Freddie, Don't hurt her! Please. She's very easily led."

"That's what I like. I can easily lead her too my bed."

"Freddie." Carly warned.

"Oh Carly. You're cousin obviously isn't a little girl anymore. She can make her own decisions."

"But I don't want her to be near you! You would seriously hurt her!"

"Maybe with the first couple thrusts. But I'll release the inner lover sooner or later."

"Stop that! She isn't a whore. I won't have her treated as such."

"Carly. She likes me. Face it. Before the year is up, she'll be deflowered beautifully and she will see how sexy and seductive she really is."

"Is that a bet?" Carly asked.

"Indeed. If you can persuade her to not fuck me. I will never come on to you again."

"If you win? And she loses her virginity?" she questioned.

"I get to fuck you one more time." Carly looked over towards Sam. This was for her benefit. She knew it. She gazed to her best friends deep brown eyes. Sighing, she nodded.

"Fine." He smirked deviously.

"Exellent. Not to worry. I'll take care of her. She's a beautiful girl. Once I get her into bed, and make her scream, rubbing her pussy won't feel the same."

"You're disgusting."

"Blatantly honest."

"We'll see who wins, Fredward Benson."

"Yes we will, Carlotta Shay."

Freddie's eyes lingered on Sam. Thinking of her screaming his name. Made his cock stir in his slacks, stifling back a moan, he locked eyes with her. Moving his fingers so they massaged the pulsing muscle through his uniform pants. Carly didn't notice.

Unfortunately, Sam didn't either.


	3. Chapter 3

**Freddie POV **

It was settled, I, Fredward Benson, was bedding Samantha Puckett before school ended for the year. It seemed easy enough, I mean, look, I got Carly. And I wasn't really trying with her. Say the right words and the girl is a little puddle of multiple orgasms. That's how Carly ended up. I still reflect back to that night. Gibby had broken up with her. She came crying to my doorstep like a little girl. To be honest, I could care a less if I had gotten into Carly's pants. Her being vulnerable just made her easier to fuck by the minute. Apparently, she was going to let Gibby take her virginity. She surprised him. And he told her to get lost. That's when I came in. The hero, the shoulder, and eventually, later in the night, the lover. Even though I initiated it, she didn't pull back.

**Memories**

She was a sweet lover. For a first time girl, she seemed to know a lot. She was loud, a scratcher, A biter, and most of all, I made her cum about three times. After we were done, she picked up her clothes and left, saying "Let's promise to never speak of this moment again." and walked out the door.

A week after that, Carly had a scare she was with child. She hadn't gotten her period, and I stupidly forgot to wear a condom. I hugged her deeply, if I had too, I would be with Carly to raise the baby. That is, if her brother Spencer spared my life. You see, Spencer is Carly's legal guardian, her father died when she was just born. Her mother walked out, leaving Spencer to grow up at the age of sixteen. Sad, isn't it? But he loved her, unconditionally. Anyone could see that. That's why I am so close to her. To give her family, and to be what she needs, I had no romantic feelings for her. According to Spencer, I was in love with her when we were in the sixth grade.

I remember telling Carly I would marry her to raise the baby. She told me I should probably tell Spencer, both she was pregnant, and my newly acquired marriage proposal. I decided to walk, it was just long enough to clear my head, and work out what I was going to say. I remember knocking nervously on Spencer's door, him answering. And me walking in the living room.

"Spencer, I must tell you something..."

"What is it, Freddie."

"I may have gotten Carly-" My words fell, as my phone vibrate. It was a text from Carly.

She wasn't pregnant. So I told Spencer, I may have gotten Carly a movie ticket to _Insidious_. He laughed, saying he thought I got her pregnant. I smiled. Breathing in deep.

I bid Spencer goodbye. And never looked back.

**Freddie's Home**

**4:00 PM**

Carly walked into Freddie's home like it was her own. Knocking on his door, he answered with a faint "Come in."

"Hello." Freddie Stated, staring out his window.

"Hey."

"How's my little Samantha doing?" His voice had a cocky edge.

"She's not an experiment."

"Never said she was."

"Freddie- I- Don't think you should do this to Sam. She's untouched, very sheltered upbringing, mind you."

"What do you mean, untouched?"

"She doesn't seem to be taking to your advances, as quickly as you seem to have hoped, it's been a week, Freddie."

"That may be so, but the year is still young. For all you know, she's at home, moaning my name, bringing herself to climax."

"Ugh! You disgust me!"

"Get ready to lose..." Freddie replied. "Because I came here to win."

"Fuck you." Carly said spitefully.

"We already did, but if you'd like to forfeit now, and just accept your fate, please do. But remember. Despite the bet being done if we do this, I'm still pursuing Samantha." Carly looked up in shock.

"That isn't fair! We bet on me talking her out of ever going near you!"

"Life isn't fair, Carlotta. Do you actually think I bet on a girls virginity because I want you too drive her away? No, Now I may look very shallow when I say this, but it's the only way I can put it." Freddie cut in.

"I'm taking Samantha's virginity, because I can seduce her, warp her mind, make her weak at the knees, and when she finally falls, I'll catch her."

"But it won't be fair for her. You can't be that self centered. Think of her, she's a young spirit. She doesn't deserve to have that."

"It's not about her. It's what I want. And I want Samantha."

"For a night, or until your satisfied." Carly put in

"You didn't complain. Did you?" Carly gasped in shock. Pain flashing in her eyes.

"You son of a bitch!"

"See yourself out. I have plans to take care of." Freddie said turning brusquely walking to the window looking out. "And Carly?" Freddie called, knowing she was still there. "Samantha wouldn't be a one time thing. I can assure you."

"How dare you?"

"You shouldn't look at my faults, Carlotta. You are the one who bet on your family. You bet yourself. You challenged me. Pot calling the kettle black, isn't it?" he didn't turn away from the window until he heard his door close, and the house door slam. He found his thought's focused on his little blonde.

This was no bet to fuck Carly anymore. This was a bet to show her up. He also had a new mission. Get Samantha to say yes to a date. Then he would set his plan into action.

For the first time. He knew he really needed someone. And that someone was Sam.


End file.
